The present invention relates to a signal generator able to generate at its output a variable output signal, said generator being of the type including at least one transfer device with at least two stages, clocking means to clock an input signal into said transfer device and to step the contents thereof, and an output circuit associated with at least one of said stages and able to collect portions of said input signal therefrom as a function of said variable output signal to be generated and to further process said signal portions.
Such a signal generator is already known from the published French patent application No. 7,520,394 now French Pat. No. 2,315,799. This known signal generator has an output or measuring circuit which includes two differential amplifiers, a sample- and-hold circuit and a switch, one of these differential amplifiers forming an integrator and having two inputs coupled to homologous portions of split electrodes or stages forming part of different cells each including three electrodes. This generator is only able to provide an output signal which varies in a monotonic manner.